


Under the Blood Red Moon

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Males, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Blood moon, Break Up, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Full Moon, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Mutual Pining, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sad Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack's monthly ritual brings with it a new couple on the night of one of the rarest eclipses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Blood Red Moon

**Title:** Under the Blood Red Moon  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** The Pack's monthly ritual brings with it a new couple on the night of one of the rarest eclipses.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © The Hives. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac, because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

It was a post full moon tradition for everyone to come to Derek’s loft to watch movies after the run through the preserve. In the beginning the couples of the pack had put up objections about just being able to spend time together alone, but Derek had told them that after a full moon the pull to be around their pack was stronger for their wolves and it was best to be together to reassure them. 

After that no-one had objected, each making sure to leave changes of clothes for the morning after and bring some snacks on top of contributing to the Netflix bill that Stiles had convinced Derek to get installed along with his Wi-Fi and even a TV. The loft would be filled with the couples all curled up together on Derek’s mattress that he’d bring down from his room before they left for the preserve, leaving it in the middle of the floor but in a position that you could see the TV no matter where they were.

On those nights Scott and Kira would spoon each other at the very edge across the bottom of the mattress, Scott’s back to everyone else’s feet to shield Kira from the impromptu kicking in the night, while he’d bury his face in the side of her neck as her hands rested on top of his over her stomach.

Lydia and Parrish curled together beside Erica and Boyd, the couple face to face with Parrish’s leather jacket often serving as a make-shift blanket over her lithe form as she had the tendency to get cold in the night despite him and several hot-blooded wolves being beside her. Parrish would keep his hand rested on her waist and would often spend the night staring at her face which had her smiling contently in her sleep.

Erica would rest completely on top of Boyd’s chest, using him as her mattress and pillow combined with her head on his chest and their legs tangled together as he rested an arm around her like an anchor. Like he wanted to make sure she didn’t disappear in the night or anyone take her while he slept.

Being the alpha couple Derek and Stiles would be laid together in the very centre of the mattress, Stiles using his pillow as he curled up to Derek with his arm over his chest. Derek would often have a hand rested on the small of Stiles’ back and his chin rested on Stiles’ head as he rumbled contently in the silence at the feel of his pack and mate around him. It was often that reassuring sound that helped everyone else to sleep. 

But it also left those that weren’t part of a couple to either try and squash into the odd gaps if they desperately needed the closeness of being reassured by their pack mates or they would be content enough at the mere sight of everyone else that they’d sleep on Derek’s leather couch. It meant they could watch some TV if they were wide awake or they could doze curled up against the chair arms.

It was often Isaac, Cora who didn’t feel completely part of the pack and comfortable enough just yet, Liam and Mason on the couch, the youngest two members still not comfortable at being part of a pack period to sleep with the others but it hadn’t stopped Derek insisting. In the end they had reluctantly given in and made the effort if only to appease their alpha who got tetchy around the full moon. For Isaac and Cora it was just the opportunity to not be given sympathetic looks or tried to set up on blind dates in Cora’s case for not being part of a Pack couple. But it did have it’s advantages as Liam and Mason curled up at one end, Mason using Liam’s back as a pillow, leaving Cora and Isaac to stay up late watching horror movies until their wolves were lulled enough to sleep.

Usually they wouldn’t talk, not wanting to disturb the others sleeping, but also because they really didn’t have much to say between them. They only knew each other since Isaac was Cora’s brother’s beta and aside from the Pack they didn’t share much in common. Even if Cora had been guilted into going to Beacon Hills high to finish her diploma until the majority of the pack had finished their senior year and graduated by her alpha brother.

But every full moon after running through the preserve howling and playing, she’d find herself looking at the blonde, at the way the light from the TV illuminated his features. How his eyes would sparkle as he looked at the most attractive actress, and how his lips would move as he mouthed the lines as though he’d seen it all before. It always brought a smile to her face but she didn’t think anymore of it once they got up the next morning. Especially every time she saw Isaac with Allison Argent every day at school…she was the only true single one of the pack but she didn’t let it bother her like she would have done otherwise.

But on a Blood moon, which seemed to wreak havoc with their wolves to the point that only being with their pack could ease the effects, the pack were together for the night and everyone else was on the Mattress. Cora and Isaac had full reign of the couch for once since Liam and Hayden had squashed their way on to the mattress at some point and Mason was home claiming to being doing homework. 

The rest of the pack were all sleeping if the gentle lull of calm heartbeats was anything to go by; while Cora and Isaac watched Saw, Cora resting her head on Isaac’s shoulder as the puppet taunted it’s victim. She felt Isaac’s gaze resting on her profile for a moment and turned to meet it.

“Something wrong?” Cora asked, watching the pile of their pack for any signs of discomfort or that anyone was going to listen in. Normally they didn’t speak as their wolves were more content with the silence than conversation, but it seemed like Isaac needed the conversation just this once.

“No it’s…it’s nothing.” Isaac sighed softly, moving his gaze back to the TV even though she could easily tell in his heartbeat that he was lying to her.

“You sure? You’ve been quieter than usual the past few days.” Cora asked, as he swallowed and shrugged like he didn’t want to say anything. 

But no sooner had she let it pass than he was speaking.

“Allison and I broke up. She’s moving to France with her dad.” Isaac shrugged, gaze still fixed on the screen.

“I’m sorry Isaac, you ok?” Cora asked, knowing that was probably the worst possible thing she could say but it was easier than ignoring the way her own heart seemed to jump at the news. She just prayed that Isaac didn’t notice.

“Surprisingly yeah. I mean I never saw the two of us as being a permanent thing and I knew at some point it was destined to break apart. But I guess part of her will always love Scott and I knew I can’t compete with that kind of history.” Isaac said, biting the corner of his lip.

“You shouldn’t have to compete for her affections Isaac. But her and Scott was pretty serious, still there is nothing to say that’s the reason she’s leaving.” Cora said soothingly as Isaac nodded silently like now it was out there he really didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

She let them fall back into the gore of the movie, the silence falling between them. Though she could still feel his gaze flicking in her direction enough that she knew deep in her gut that Allison’s move to France wasn’t the only reason they’d called it quits. 

Something about it had her heart jumping, her content wolf rumbling as it paced in her chest and her mouth going dry as though waiting for a kiss that was destined to happen. She bit her lip and kept her gaze on the TV, the two only looking at each other again when the movie was over and the end credits running. They both reached for the remote at the same time, his long pale fingers brushing against the back of hers as the Netflix menu came up causing chills to run up and down her arm. 

She felt Isaac’s gaze back on her as she pulled her hand back to let him navigate back to the main menu, putting the TV on mute instead of looking for another movie to watch in her queue.

“You ever feel alone being the only one in the pack not in a couple?” Isaac asked, not moving to turn the TV off as though wanting to see her face in the light from the screen.

“Sure. I mean it’s not like I haven’t had my fair share of being with someone else, but since I found Derek again it doesn’t seem as important as family you know?” Cora shrugged, pulling the blanket covering her legs up to beneath her chin.

“Even if Derek has Stiles?” Isaac asked curiously, causing her to sigh.

“He’s entitled to be happy after all he’s been though more than anyone I know. I’m not going to begrudge him that happiness just because I’m single.” Cora said, biting her lip as Isaac turned his head so their profiles were inches away. She could feel his gaze ghosting over her lips with interest.

“What about if someone asked you right now? What if someone just pulled you close and kissed you with no intention of every letting you go. If that one person felt incomplete without you around and would do everything in their power to make you smile?” Isaac asked huskily, causing her to let go of her bottom lip and swallow.

“I’d ask why the hell isn’t he kissing me right now?” Cora whispered softly that she was surprised he’d even heard it.

Isaac smiled softly as he rested one curled finger and thumb under her chin before kissing her lips gently, his fangs dropping from his gums like it had been enough to destroy his control. His teeth grazing and nipping her lower lip until they parted causing her to whine in the back of her throat and brush her hand against his cheek, tracing his cheekbone with her fingertips as their kiss deepened and eyes closed.

It felt like it was perfect in a way no other kiss…not even her first kiss…had ever been. What her soul and wolf combined had anticipated since she first saw him. Deep inside she knew she’d been denying herself because he was with Allison, because her wolf didn’t want to cause him unhappiness even if he was with someone else, especially if she would be the cause of it. But as their tongues brushed in her mouth she knew from where he stood she could never do that.

His thumb brushed over the side of her face when their lips reluctantly parted, his alluring blue eyes moving over her features like he’d just found his missing piece. It brought a smile to her face as he kissed her forehead and guided her to lay down on the couch, the two spooning and Cora’s blanket now covering the both of them before Isaac turned the TV off plunging them into darkness.

None too surprisingly the next morning no-one in the pack could stop their teasing and taunting but despite their new found couple status the couch remained their spot each full moon. The two needing to be able to keep up that movie dates and making out routine to reassure them and keep them close no matter what life may bring for them.

Fin.


End file.
